PDF-D
|country = |period = 1970s |issued = |next = GP-7 Sh|filter = DP-6, DP-6m|previous = ShM-1d}} Description The Soviet PDF and DP-6 series Gas Mask were made for children, which started production in the 1950's. It was issued to children during the cold war in fear of a nuclear attack. This article will be going over three kits(as of now, possibly adding more information in future) DP-6 DP-6m PDF-7. The mask features a hose which connects the mask to the filter, and this was used because connecting the filter directly to the mask would make it too heavy for children. The mask was to be worn and the filter connected to the hose and placed in a small cloth bag which was worn on the chest, taking the weight off the mask for more mobility. The face piece is designated MD-1a, it came in 5 sizes, Many variants of this mask exists, The smallest size of the MD-1a had the hose placed beside the exhale valve because the face piece was too small to put the hose under the lenses, size 2-4 MD-1a are probably most common and size 5 can fit adults too and lenses are as big as SHM-62. MD-1a's lenses fog up easily, anti-fog inserts weren't intended for these masks, but anti-fog stick was. The masks in these kits were meant for different age of children, size 1 was for children of age 1-4, size 2-4 were for children of age 5+ and size 5 was mostly made for teenagers and such. The Harness is made of canvas and does not pose a problem for children with long hair, as canvas does not pull at hair as rubber does. The harness is adjustable and can be removed or replaced. earlier versions of the harness featured rubberized mesh, but later versions didn’t, soviets thought that the rubberized mesh piece was a waste of money and without it mask would have a better seal on the wearer's face, this also happened with other masks like M-49(GP-4u) and MM-1. Since the harness is secured with metal fasteners, same ones are found on the M-49(GP-4u). The bag Bag designated type Z. These kits came with a cloth carrying bag similar to that of the GP-4u, has two sections, one for mask second for the filter, has a special pocket inside for anti-fog stick and small wooden planks on the bottom to keep the air moving. Filters There are two big dimensions (coffee can) like child filters, DP-6 and DP-6m. DP-6 has exact same size as GP-4y or GP-4 filters(these also come in two colors like GP-4u and GP-4 filters) markings on it are DP-6 and probably isn't any different from GP-4 filters. Kit with this filter is called DP-6 DP-6m has markings DP-6m is a lot smaller them DP-6 filter, extremely lightweight and easy for small children to carry, M stands for "malenky" small. Kit with this filter is called DP-6m GP-5 filter was used with PDF-7 kit Notes In North America, Soviet manufactured PDF-D masks can often be found repackaged in Evirstar boxes. References Möller, Johannes. "PDF." Gas Mask Lexikon. Johannes Möller, 1999. Web. 12 Oct. 2015. . Gallery 20141112 163223.jpg|The Evirstar box that the MD-1a is commonly repackaged in. 20141112 163745~2.jpg|Inside of the MD-1a 1454718485361965094186.jpg|MD-1a 15086184_720715598095446_1969852570_n.jpg|DP-6m 15133752_720722758094730_112729559_o.jpg|Sizes 1, 3, 4 and 5 15139576_720715528095453_41009907_n.jpg|PDF-7 15139364_720722761428063_1552551199_n.jpg|Size 5 MD-1a dated 1959 15129863_720722944761378_1410238016_n.jpg|Newer variants of MD-1a didn't have rubberized mesh piece on the harness 15128511_720722771428062_1443751653_n.jpg|Earlier versions had the rubberized mesh piece on the harness. 15086965_720723124761360_354828623_n.jpg|antifogsticks, Soviets designated them "Spetz karandash" special pencil 15128786_720715578095448_385212042_n.jpg|All three of these kits demonstrated on a Soviet poster Category:Cold War Era Mask Category:Civilian Gas Masks Category:Child Gas Masks Category:Full Face Masks Category:Soviet Union Category:Hungary